Tribute Poems in honor of Eric and Alan
by CookieChanOfficial
Summary: After watching the Kuroshitsuji Musical Two, a few friends of mine got together and started building a shrine for Eric and Alan, which included some poems we wrote. I've written who of us wrote each of the poems so original authors get the credit for these. Disclaimer: We do not own Kurohitsuji or it's characters. Rated T in case there is anything unsuitable for younger ages
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could hold you

In my arms once more,

That just for a moment,

I could reopen the door,

I wish I could see

Your innocent smile,

Just one more time,

For just a little while,

I wish I could feel

Your heartbeat again,

But for now I can only sit

And wonder just when …

When will I get to see

My shinigami in gold,

And fill the place in my heart

That you will forever hold?

When will I gaze once more

Into that precious immortal face,

And kiss your sweet lips,

That made my heart race?

I wish you were here with me

Through all the rest of my days -

Helping me through the rain and shine

Of this life's often heartbreaking maze.

My heart's a shattered bottle

Cast afloat in the ocean waves,

And I sometimes feel as if my soul is lost

In some deep, dark and lonely cave.

You brought joy to my life

And happiness to my heart;

If only I had known-

What was to unfold, right from the start …

Maybe then I would have held

You just a little longer

And maybe prayed for God above

To make me just a little stronger.

I wish I could show you, my love,

How deep my love for you flows -

What I wouldn't give for a little more time

God in heaven, himself, only knows.

I'll never forget all the joy

Your sweet soul had brought,

Or with the touch of your hand,

All the love that you taught.

I so wish, my sweet shinigami,

I could hold you once more,

And that my heart still felt happy,

Not so shredded and torn.

I wish this pain that I feel

Wasn't as bad as it seems

And that I could just wake up

To find this was just a bad dream -

But it's real, you are gone,

And I cry these tears from my soul,

Knowing deep down inside

I'll never again feel completely whole.

But somehow, in all of this

Heartache, pain and sorrow,

I know, with you in my heart,

It will be a brighter day tomorrow.

I know you will forever be with me,

A permanent piece of my heart,

Forever and ever, my love,

We will never truly be apart.

And when you look to me with smiles

From the heavens above,

I hope that you know in your heart,

You were truly and deeply loved.

-Karena


	2. Chapter 2

My dear Shinigami how I loved you so  
It didn't seem that I cared like that  
Since well I didn't always have your back

I wish I would've told you how I truly felt  
Before things became all to real

I didn't want to lose you so soon  
I wanted to keep you by my side  
To commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain

I tried everything I could but you didn't want me to do what I was doing  
I did it all out of love

Please don't hate me for my sins and I apologize for the hurt I caused for you.  
I didn't want to lose you but fate had other plans

To my sweet Shinigami just know I love you always and soon I will be meeting you.

Our souls can be together once more  
And we'll never have to be alone or suffer  
It'll be peace and we won't be in anymore pain

I love you Alan  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way.

-Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

"I built a tiny garden  
In a corner of my heart  
I kept it just for lovely things  
And bade all else depart  
And ever was there music  
And flowers blossomed fair;  
And never was it perfect  
Until you entered there"

-Karena


	4. Chapter 4

To my precious shinigami  
How you irritated me  
But deep down I loved you so

I always was yelling at you whenever you screwed up  
But I never truly was mad

It seemed you never had my back  
Yet to my surprise you did and I'm glad

I found out what you were doing and thought it was all for fun  
Little did I realize that you were trying to help me

You told me you'd never kill an innocent person again  
As I take my glasses off I see no sin

Fate had a different plan for me and had me lose my life by your hands  
But I could careless for I love you

You had Sebastian take your life for me  
Now we can be together for all eternity in each others arms

I love you Eric Slingby  
And we got to die together in eachothers arms

-Courtney


End file.
